This invention relates generally to containers and associated apparatus for the dispensing of fluids. More particularly this invention relates to a container having a fluid reservoir and an associated separate enclosure for storing a tubing set which is in fluid communication with the reservoir. The present invention also provides the capability for operably connecting the tubing set with a pump to assist and control the flow of fluid from the reservoir through the tubing set. This invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful in the parenteral or enteral administration of medical fluids or nutrients to a patient and for the administration of blood to a patient.